My New Life (Rewritten again)
by Nightshade316
Summary: What if another human fell into the Underground, just a few months after Chara? How will he react to a world full of monsters? How will they react to him? Find out in the adventures of Chara, Asriel, and my OC Walter.
1. Injured

"Finally made it." A child's voice rang from the bushes.

He emerged on to a clearing on Mt. Ebott.

It was a nice clearing, ringed by trees and bushes.

There was a blanket spread out under one of the bigger oak trees.

He sat there for about an hour, drawing the environment.

Eventually he set the notebook down, and got up, stretching.

"Welp, I guess I'll go explore a bit." He said walking off into the woods.

Some time later he found a cave.

"Hmm... This looks interesting." He said, intrigued.

The cave had paintings, that seemed to tell a story on the walls and ceiling.

He noticed this and looked around at them.

But he never noticed the giant hole in the ground.

"Wh-AHH!" He yelped as he tripped over a root, and fell into the hole.

"No. No! NO!" His thoughts screamed as he fell.

Soon enough he hit the ground, with a sickening CRACK!

"AGH!" He yelled into the darkness surrounding him.

He lay there for thirty minutes crying.

"How am I still alive?" He thought incredulously.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice said from the darkness.

"I think I heard it over here." Another voice said.

"I'm over here!" He yelled out.

The sources of the voices emerged from the dark.

One was a human, and the other was a... Goat?

They both wore green and yellow striped sweaters.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" The goat said, surprised.

"N-No. I don't think so." The boy replied.

"Well of course he's not okay. He just fell a good hundred feet, Asriel." The human said to Asriel.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell Chara." Asriel said to Chara.

The two of them walked over to the boy, and started to help him up.

It was only then, that the boy realized how injured he was.

There was a large amount of blood staining the flowers he had landed on.

Slowly the three of them made their way down the dark coridor.

"So... What's your name?" Asriel asked.

"W-Walter." The boy replied, trembling from blood loss.

"I-I don't feel so g-good." Walter said, his eyes closing slowly.

He tumbled to the floor, unconcious.

"Uhhh...! CHARA WHAT DO WE DO!?" Asriel asked, loudly.

"Calm down! We need to get him to Mom." Chara replied, crouching to pick Walter up.

The two ran down the hall, carrying Walter behind them.

Finally they reached the house.

Asriel opened the door.

"MOM! A human fell into the Underground, and he's really injured!" Chara yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" A voice said from the other room.

A tall goat woman, rushed into the room.

"Good heavens! He's in really bad shape." She said, worried.

"Set him on the couch." She ordered.

Asriel and Chara did as they were told.

She set to work healing his injuries as best she could.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

"Okay. That should do it. He's stablized." She sighed, exausted.

"So.. Now what do we do?" Chara asked.

"Now we wait." She replied.


	2. Awoken

"Ugh. My head. Where am I?" Walter asked himself, sitting up and looking around.

He seemed to be in the living room of a house.

He saw Chara and Asriel, had fallen asleep on a chair.

He also noticed that he had bandages covering his left eye, his chest, and his arms.

"What happened to me?" He asked, not expecting anyone to answer.

Eventually Asriel woke up, and saw Walter awake.

He sat up quickly, pushing Chara off the chair in the procsess.

"Agh! What was that for!?" Chara asked, angrily.

"Look. Walter's awake!" Asriel answered.

"Welcome to our house. Our mom bandaged you up. You were really injured." Asriel said, worried.

Chara walked off to get their mom.

A minute later the two returned.

"Hello my Child. I am Queen Toriel." Toriel said, sitting down beside Walter.

"I'm Walter. Nice to meet you Mrs. Toriel" He responded, with a weak smile.

"My husband, King Asgore, is on his way home. So when he enters, don't be afraid." She said to him.

"O-Okay." Walter replied.

About two minutes later, Asgore arrived.

Walter, though he jumped a bit, remained on the couch.

"Hello. You must be Walter. I am King Asgore. Would you like a cup of tea?" Asgore said introducing himself.

"H-Hello. A cup of tea would be nice." Walter responded, with his usual small smile.

"Okay. I'll be right back with it." Asgore said walking off.

Chara walked over to sit beside him.

"Sometimes he makes crescents, but don't try them. Unless you have a death wish, that is." Chara whispered in his ear.

"Duly noted." Was all Walter said.

"So Walter. Why did you climb Mt. Ebott?" Asriel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I go there everyday. There was a nice clearing, where I could get away from everything. That day I decided to go explore. I found a cave, and fell into the hole in the middle of it." Walter answered.

"Oh." Asriel said.

"Here's your tea." Asgore said, handing Walter his tea.

"Thank you." He said, taking a sip.

It was really good.

"So it's getting pretty late. You can sleep on the couch tonight, Walter." Toriel said.

"Okay. Thank you for healing me." Walter said.

"Oh. Your welcome. But you should thank Chara and Asriel. If they hadn't found you, you would've died." Toriel responded.

Walter turned to face the two.

"Thank you for finding me." He said to them, smiling.

"Your welcome Walt." Chara said, smirking.

Walter frowned. "Don't call me that." He said annoyed.

"Me and Chara will sleep in here with him tonight." Asriel said, suddenly.

"Yeah. Maybe we can have a cartoon watching marathon!" Chara agreed, enthusiastically.

"It's settled then. Chara, Walter, and Asriel will sleep in here. Tommorow me and Toriel will get a bed for Walter." Asgore said.

"I just have one question. When can I take these bandages off?" Walter asked.


	3. Nightmares

Asriel awoke in the night to someone crying.

Immediately he looked over at Chara, because he knew they had bad nightmares.

Chara was still asleep.

He still heard the crying.

Then he looked over at Walter.

Tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh my gosh!" He said, speed walking over to Walter

"Walter. Wake up!" He said, shaking the smaller boys shoulder.

Slowly Walter opened his right eye.

He bolted upright.

"D-Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Walter said through his tears

The bandages on the left side of his face had been taken off.

For the first time he got a glimpse of Walter's left eye, which had been closed the entire time.

It was dark red with a black ring around it, and heavily contrasted his bright blue right eye.

By this time Chara had woken up, and walked over to them.

"What's wr- Whoa! What's with your eye?" Chara asked surprised.

"Oh. I was in an accident, on the surface." He replied, having stopped crying.

"Hey Walter, do you want a snack?" Asriel asked, getting up.

"Uh... A orange if you have any." He replied.

"Okay. And Chara, I know you want chocolate." Asriel said, walking to the kitchen.

"So... What was your nightmare about?" Chara asked.

Walter looked off to the side, and then back at Chara.

"It was about the time I nearly drowned." He admitted, blushing.

"I've never told anyone, but I can't swim." He continued, blushing even more.

"I can't either." Chara said.

"Well, while we're up, we might as well watch cartoons!" They continued.

"I'm back." Asriel said handing Walter the orange, and Chara snatching the chocolate from Asriel's hand.

Chara turned on the T.V.

And there they sat for several hours, untill one by one they fell asleep.


	4. New Home

Chara, Asriel, and Walter, sat in the living room, watching cartoons. All three of them were silent, content with watching the show. This silence was broken by Walter's stomach growling slightly. He looked around the room, looking for a clock. _'How long has it been since I've eaten?'_ He asked himself, in his mind. He shrugged and went back to watching the cartoon. His stomach growled again but louder. It didn't seem like Asriel, or Chara had noticed.

Suddenly a wonderful smell hit his nose. Before he could stop himself he was up, and following the scent. The tantalizing scent led him to a long, white hallway, just outside the living room. The smell had completely filled the hall, confusing him as to where he should go. Just then a clanking sound reached his ears. He turned to the left and walked down the hall, until he reached a set of double doors. They were dark purple, one completely closed, and the other cracked open.

He pulled it open just enough for him to peek in. He glanced around the room, and saw Toriel near a stove. There was also a refrigerator, a sink, and other things. It took a few moments for it to dawn on him that this was a kitchen, and Toriel was cooking something. His stomach rumbled uncomfortably again, reminding him why he was there.

"Hello young one." He looked back into the room, to see Toriel smiling at him. She was across the room at the counter. "Would you like to come in?" She asked. Her eyes were soft, and made Walter feel welcome. He pulled the door open enough so that he could walk in.

Walter examined the counter, and everything on it. There were various cooking utensils scattered about the counter. There was flower everywhere, including on Toriel's hands. Just then his stomach growled really loudly, causing him to wince. Toriel noticed, this and got a concerned look on her face.

"My dear, are you hungry?" She asked him. She wasn't sure how to express her concern, without overstepping her bounds. He probably had his own mother on the surface. How would he feel if she tried taking his mom's place? Either way, Walter felt embarrassed that she was so concerned over his stomach growling. Nevertheless, he nodded vigorously at the thought of food. He wouldn't have answered, had his need for food not been so pressing.

Toriel walked back to the large fridge, and opened it. After about a minute of browsing through the fridge, she found what she was searching for. A small cupcake sat on a plate near the back. It had been left over from her son, Asriel's, birthday party. It was yellow with green frosting, and star shaped sprinkles. She quickly pulled it out and handed it to Walter.

His face lit up in surprise when he saw it. He'd eaten one before, but couldn't remember exactly where. Regardless, he eagerly took the cupcake, along with a huge bite. It tasted so good, that he quickly wolfed it down without a care. When he had finished, he licked his fingers clean. He had really liked the cupcake, and it had made him feel better too.

"Well you certainly enjoyed that." Toriel said, reminding him who was there with him. He licked his lips, while blushing a bit. He had completely forgotten that she was still there. Had he really been that hungry? He didn't know, but Toriel seemed glad that she had fed him. The sound of an alarm clock going off, drew his attention.

"You should probably go back to watching cartoons, with my children." Toriel said with a smile, as she walked out of the room. She held the door open for Walter to follow. "Once my husband is up, you won't have much longer to watch cartoons before we have to leave the castle." She continued, her smile seeming to enchant him. She had a very nice smile, and seemed even nicer.

Walter followed her out, and began walking back to the room where the others were. He took one last glance down the hall, and saw Toriel opening a pair of large double doors further down the hall. When Toriel walked into the room, the doors closed behind her, leaving Walter all alone in the hall. He walked back into the living room. Chara, and Asriel, were still sitting on the floor, and he took a seat beside them.

"Hi, where'd you go?" The other human, Chara, asked him. They didn't bother looking away from the T.V, but he didn't mind.

"The kitchen... I think?..." He replied. He didn't spend to much time in kitchens anyways.

"Cool, did you see mom?" Asriel asked, looking away from the T.V, and staring at him. It was apparent that the monster boy, was the type to be happy all the same.

"You mean Toriel?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Then yes, it was warm in there and smelled nice." Walter recounted his time there. It was okay but other than the cupcake, it wasn't memorable. "She also gave me a cupcake."

"What? Aw man, I had my eye on that one for a while. Asriel had a look of defeat on his face. Chara seemed disinterested in the conversation. The sound of falling stuff, had Walter looking at the T.V. It was a cartoon, with puppets. This made Walter a bit uncomfortable. He was ten, he didn't need to watch puppet shows anymore.

"What's on?" He asked, expecting Asriel to respond, but to his surprise it was Chara.

"It's Fun Time: Lil' Monsters." They answered. Walter waited for a minute and watched the show before he gave his verdict.

"This show is for babies."


	5. Just beneath the surface

Chara, Asriel, and Walter, were preparing to leave the castle. The two children of the Royal Family, having run off to their rooms some time ago. This left Walter alone to his own devices. He simply sat, waiting, on the couch. He had nothing to do, as the only pair of clothes he had, were the ones he was wearing. Though he had not been doing anything, a mess of thoughts spawned from excitement and nervousness alike.

He wondered what the Underground was like. The way everyone else talked, hinted at it being much larger than it seems. He wondered if there were other monsters and what they would look like. More importantly, he wondered why Chara and Asriel were watching a Kids Show. He didn't have much time for further thought because someone walked into the room.

"Hello dear." Toriel said. "I'm taking Asriel and Chara out while my husband takes care of a few things. Would you like to come with us?" In truth, Walter had found himself accustomed to and even found himself liking the Castle, as Torile called it. He didn't know what they were doing, but it's not like he couldn't ask.

"Yeah." He nodded happily, which made Toriel smile.

"Great. Come along then." Toriel turned around, and began walking down the hall. Walter quickly hopped off the couch, and hurried to catch up. He followed as best he could, but the difference in leg spans, gave Toriel the distinct advantage in speed. He tried as best he could but quickly found himself running to keep up; however that didn't stop him from nearly keeling over when they stopped.

They were in front of two massive doors, purple like most other doors in the castle. They were also with Chara, and Asriel now. Chara was looking at Toriel, and Asriel was looking at Walter. Walter was bent ove, panting, and wheezing.

"Are you all ready?" Toriel asked, not turning around, but instead placing her hands on the doors.

"Yes."

"Yeah mom."

"*Wheeze*"

Toriel threw open the doors and began walking out of the castle. Chara and Asriel quickly followed, leaving Walter in the dust. They walked down the long white stairs, that led to the rest of the underground. Walter did his best to keep up with them, but it seemed Asriel, and Chara had already become accustomed to their mother's quick pace. The fact that they were siblings was something he'd have to ask them about later.

Walter focused on walking after that, because he had started to fall behind. Fortunately, they reached the bottom of the steps soon after. The Trio, had stopped and waited for him, or he assumed they did. When Walter stopped next to Asriel, he had been just as tired as before. Of the family, only Asriel noticed his wheezing.

"Hey Walter. Are you okay?" Asriel asked, leaning over to get a better view of his face. While Walter didn't say anything, not for lack of trying mind you, he did nod a affirmative. "Good." Asriel said, looking back up to Toriel who was unlocking a door.

"Come along, little ones." Toriel said, smiling and opening the door, allowing them passage. The door was a black fence door, and on the other side were various monsters. They were of various sizes, not that Walter minded, they were okay in his opinion. His breath had returned to being somewhat normal, so he decided to ask a question.

"What are we doing here?"

"Were going swimming of course." Once again it was Chara who answered. Before Walter could comment, Toriel grabbed Chara's hand and led them to the girls changing room. Walter managed to catch Asriel headed to the boys changing room from the corner of his eye. Walter watched him disappear, before looking around the pool.

All the seats were taken up by parents but the water was only sparsely populated by kids. Drumming his fingers against his leg, he didn't know what to do. He only had the pair of clothes he fell down with. He decided to sit down and lean against the white wall behind him. He watched the water ripple and splash.

It reminded him of the pictures of the deep sea he had seen at home. He couldn't quite place where he had saw them, though he got a feeling of uneasiness. Coming out of his thoughts, he was a bit envious of the kids swimming. _'Never was brave enough to learn how to swim.'_ His eyes widened at the thought, for he didn't know where it came from.

Thinking more about the thought made him unreasonably upset, so he decided to leave it alone. He was even more anxious of the water before he had the thought. His breathing was slightly elevated, perhaps from some fear of the water. It didn't really matter, because he hid it well enough that nobody noticed. He began to get the distinct impression that he was putting out a negative mood around himself. _'I should probably leave...'_ He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to be a downer to those around him.

His eye scanned the water one more time, and he saw Chara playing. Just behind them Toriel was sitting in a chair watching. He didn't spot Asriel at all, but he was probably still changing. This was getting uncomfortable now, as his anxiety of the water became worse. He didn't see anything interesting enough to take his thoughts off the water. His breathing quickened and he stood up quickly, yet slow enough to not draw attention.

Walter stood up and turned around, finding the door. Had he really not even left the entrance of the pool area? Nevermind that, he quickly opened the door and let himself out. He decided to look around for anything interesting. To his left was a road that stretched for a while before tall city buildings appeared. It was only a hundred feet or so but the buildings intimidated him with how they appeared to loom over him. He wouldn't be exploring to day...

"Besides, my head probably isn't healed anyways..." He muttered before turning back around. He took the first step in the trek back to the Palace. It seemed to pass much quicker this time around; however this was probably due to him being trapped in his thoughts. He took one last look down the stairs towards the pool area before continuing into the home of the Royal Family. Even being this far away didn't shield his nerves from the water.

Once inside he tried to find the couch he had been staying on. It was the room with the T.V. in it after all, but he couldn't remember which way he had followed Toriel. He wandered for a few minutes before coming to a stop in front of a door. Unlike all the other doors, this one was a inky grey. Walter opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

He saw the shadows of a bigger monster, and a smaller, more human shaped monster. The shorter of the two brought up unwelcomed feelings, so he shut the door and quickly resumed his search of the castle. Fortunately all the other rooms were marked by purple doors, with the exception being the one he was looking for...

He sat down in the room, and began watching T.V flipping through the channels. There wasn't anything on that he liked, nothing in particular that is. There was a weird channel, that had a dancing robot that was kinda loud. He skipped that one and flipped through more channels before finding a suitable channel. It talked about magic and how it was used in everyday life.

He liked it because it was somewhat interesting. He didn't recognize any of the monsters in the videos but thought some were cool. One of them looked like a magic skeleton one could find as a Halloween decoration. That reminded him of the surface... oh boy... there he goes thinking about it again... Then again, he needed to find a way back up, if he was ever going to go home. Home... for some reason the term didn't bring the warmth he expected it to bring. He decided he would watch cartoons until he could ask someone who knew how to get back...

"Hey..." It was muffled, like someone was speaking through a pillow. "Hey wake up..." Wake up? When had he fallen asleep? Maybe they're just-"GET UP!" Walter bolted upright so fast he fell off the couch. Asriel and Chara were looking down at him. Walter's clothes were disheveled, and his hair was a mess. Asriel's voice cleared the confusion.

"Thanks Chara." Chara just smiled and walked past the door. "Hey where were you?" Asriel said, with a frown. This was strange because he'd been happy every other time. Even when Walter had called his favorite show a baby show.

"Um... here?" Walter fumbled over his words. Something about glares got to him.

"Yeah but why weren't you at the pool? Mom was really worried when she couldn't find you." Asriel seemed upset that Walter had left without telling them. What did they expect though? He couldn't have gone swimming even if he had wanted to. He wasn't just going to sit there and watch them all have fun... The thought struck home more than he would have liked to admit.

Walter was upset at the way Asriel had reacted. It was like he had kicked their sand castle over. He wouldn't yell though, he would never yell... He just gave them a stern gaze... Asriel seemed to back down a little if his look of surprise was any gesture.

"Look regardless how we feel, you should at least apologize to mom. She called the captain of the Royal Guard looking for you." Looking at the only other entrance of the room he saw Chara. They didn't say anything more though, just opting to leave. Asriel followed them without giving Walter time to add anything. He started to feel bad... or something...

He got up and walked out of the room, through the opposite doorway. It was the same door they left through that morning. He was faced with a problem before he could apologize to Toriel though. He still didn't know the layout of the castle. He sighed in frustration, for he remembered that finding his room was pure dumb luck. He began walking down the hallway when he stopped.

He was next to the door where he had met Toriel earlier. He wondered if she was in there again. Of course he knew the likelyhood of her being in there, when there were so many other rooms, it still wouldn't hurt to try. He pushed the door open a bit and looked inside. Whether he was lucky or unlucky, she happened to be in there.

She was chopping something with incredible speed. The sound of blade against cutting board was nice and calming. Though she looked to be "in the zone", he could tell something was wrong. Her breathing was quickened, and her movements seemed a little stressed. She was trying to hard and that's how he could tell. He stepped into the room a few feet, and gulped.

As the saying goes, better late than never.


	6. Forgivness

Authors Note: Hey guys. Its your author Nightshade 316. It's been a while since I've done one of these. I just wanted to say I love the support you guys have given me. I also wanted to give a shoutout to my good friend, and reviewer, _**Sabere Commander**_. He's given me many ideas and tips, and has helped me through my writers block. So go ahead and go over to his channel. If you have any questions about my stories, then just ask in the reviews, or PM me. Nightshade out.

Walter stepped into the room, nervously. ' _What will her reaction be? Will it be angry? I hope not.'_ He thought. Every footstep seemed to echo off the walls. Eventually he was a few feet from the goat woman. He cleared his throat.

"Uh... Toriel?" He asked, uncertainly. The sound of the knife on the cutting board stopped. Slowly she turned around. She had a sad look on her face, that for some reason hurt him. She looked down at him, and the look on her face only made him feel worse.

"Y-Yes my child?" She said, a surprised look replacing the earlier sadness. Walter practically see all the emotions she was feeling. Surprise, confusion, relief, happiness. No trace of sadness or anger even dared to cross her face.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running away at the pool." He said, not able to meet her gaze, so he looked down at his feet. He felt a little bit better after having said that. He hadn't realized how bad he had felt.

"I forgive you, my child. I may have played a part in it though. I should have been watching you." Toriel sighed, placing a fur covered hand on Walter's shoulder. It now felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Without thinking, he rushed forward and gave Toriel a quick hug, which she returned.

"So... Aren't you gonna punish me?" He asked, cautiously. He broke from the hug.

"Well, since I'm not one of your parents, it's not my place to punish you." She said, looking him in the eye. "If you don't mind me asking. Why did you run off?" She asked.

Walter's cheeks flushed red. Of course he had been expecting her to ask that, but he still wasn't prepared when asked. He realized he probably shouldn't lie. "I can't swim. The anxiety was getting to me, and I had to get away. I didn't even think about telling anyone." He said, embarrassed.

Toriel just looked at him. "Why didn't I think of that possibility?" She exclaimed, placing her head in her hands. She shook her head. "Why didn't I think of that? I keep forgetting you fell down here with only that pair of clothes."

"Please don't beat yourself up about this. And that's not all I fell down with. I had an art notebook. It's probably still where I fell." Walter said, sincerely. He heard a noise coming from the door. He quickly turned to see Asriel, and Chara peeking into the room. They had heard the entire apology.

"Permission to chase them?" He asked, still staring at the duo.

"Permission granted. Just when you've caught them, let me change the your bandages." Toriel said, watching the three kids run off. She smiled and stood, walking out of the room. She looked towards the room they were in just in time to see Walter tackle Asriel.

"Chara! Help me!" Asriel shouted at the fleeing child. Chara just kept running, as Walter got up and gave chase. Toriel chuckled, and walked down the opposite corridor. And with that she disappeared behind a door.


	7. Snowdin

"Hey Walter. Would you like to go to Snowdin with me and Chara?" Asriel asked, jolting Walter from his thoughts. He turned around to face the slightly shorter goat child.

"Uh... Sure." He replied.

"Good." Asriel smiled, and started to walk down the hall with Chara in tow. Walter quickly folloed, them down the white hall, towards the doors of the palace. Eventually they made their way to an elevator at the end of the long road, Walter had seen yesterday.

As they road the elevator down, Walter began thinking again. ' _What's Snowdin like? I'm guess ing by its name there is a lot of snow. That means I get to make puns!'_ He thought, smiling. Finally the elevator stopped.

When they left it, Walter was imediatly hit by a wave of heat. The three of them continued forward, until they reached a tiny wharf, with a boat tied to it. A person in a cloak stood upon it. "Hello children. Do you want to go somewhere?" The person asked.

"Yes. Snowdin please." Asriel said, stepping on to the boat. Chara followed, while Walter stood still. Chara walked back off the boat, and dragged Walter on to the boat, just as it started to move. Walter sat on the back of the boat staring down at the water.

' _Okay. Just stay calm. It will be over before you know it.'_ He thought. He sat like that for a few minutes, until he heard the creaking of wood behind him. Chara was standing behind him.

"Nice day for a swim 'eh?" They said, pushing him. He stumbled backwards, and tripped off the back of the boat.

"AH!" He screamed, as he hit the water. He went under for a few panicked seconds. 'Why'd Chara do that!? I'm gonna drown! Please help!' He thought as he struggled under the water. Eventually he surfaced. "HELP! I CANT SWIM!" He shouted, struggling to keep his head above water.

He went under again. Asriel, and Chara jumped into the water, and swam out to where Walter was struggling in the currents. Asriel dove under the water, and grabbed Walter by the arm, dragging him back to the surface.

Chara grabbed his other arm, and they started swimming back to the now stopped boat. They helped him up on to the boat, and then got themselves on to the boat. Walter was crying, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know that you couldn't swim." Chara said, panicked. Walter slowly stopped crying. He was still shivering, and whimpering though, and his clothes were soaked. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"I-It's Okay. Except Snowdin's gonna be colder now. Guess you could say I'll be _**Chilled**_ to the bone?" He said, winking. The bandages on his head having fallen off, revealing the thin, long scar over his left eye.

Finally they reached the Snowdin Wharf. Walter started shivering even more as the cold got to him. They hurried through the streets until they reached the place they were looking for. A big, two-story house, decorated with Christmas lights.

Asriel knocked on the door. About a minute later a Skeleton opened the door. He wore a blue sweatshirt, with a grey t-shirt, and athletic shorts. "Heya." He said in a lazy tone.

"Hey Sans. May we come in?" Asriel asked.

"Sure. Who's the other human though?" Sans answered.

"That's Walter. Can we get him a blanket? He was pushed into the river." Asriel responded, as the four of them walked into the home. A even shorter skeleton sat on the couch. He wore a orange shirt, and red scarf, with red shorts.

"Hey Papyrus." Chara said, helping Walter to the couch.

"HI CHARA!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans walked back into the room with a few blankets. "Who wants hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Me!" The four replied.

Sans walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later there came a knocking at the door. "That must be dad." Sans called from the kitchen. Asriel walked over to the door and opened it. Walter got up to see who was there.

A tall skeleton stood there. He wore a white lab coat beneath a black trench coat. He wore long black pants. He had two scars on his head. One extending up from his right eye, and the other running down from his left eye. He had holes in the palms of his hands.

"Well hello there." He said to Walter. "I'm W.D Gaster. I assume your Walter?"


	8. Truth or Dare

As soon as Walter saw Gaster, he felt intimidated. He slowly stepped backwards a few paces. Gaster entered the room and crouched down to Walter's level. This made Gaster a little less intimidating but still a bit threatening all the same.

"There is no need to be afraid of me, child. I am a friend of Toriel and Asgore's. Toriel has told me all about you." Gaster said, a warm light glowing in his eyes. Walter somehow could sense that the tall skeleton ment it.

Walter smiled a bit and relaxed, his nervousness disapating slightly. "Well, Toriel and Asgore will be coming over here shortly to talk to me about some things. You kids will stay upstairs." Gaster said standing.

"Okay." Walter said, walking back over to the couch, as Sans came out of the kitchen with the hot chocolate. Asriel came over with his drink, and sat with him.

"So... How has the day been?" Asriel asked trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty good, except for when I was pushed into the river." Walter replied bluntly, not paying attention to his hot chocolate... Or the person creeping up behind him to take it. He turned around in time to see Chara running away with his hot chocolate. Walter watched them hide behind the wall of the kitchen.

Chara chuckled. ' _The perfect heis-'_ Their thought was cut off by a presence behind them. The turned around to see Walter standing in the doorway. He stood in a spot where shadows fell on him. His left eye almost seemed to glow in the shadows. "Uh... crap." Was all they said before Walter launched at them.

Luckily Chara had set the hot chocolate on the counter, so it was spared from the fight. Eventually a blue light surrounded the two of them, forcing them away from each other. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" It was Gaster.

"Sorry Gaster." The two said, not meaning It in the slightest. Gaster realeased them, and Walter grabbed his hot chocolate, keeping a close eye on it from now on. Soon enough it was time for them to go upstairs, as Toriel and Asgore arrived. "So... Walter I guess you could say its **ICE** to meet you?" Sans said, winking.

Chara, Asriel and Papyrus all gave him a warning look. No one noticed the look in Walter's eye that said _'Oh heck yes.'_ He grinned. "Well TIBIA honest that one really tickled my FUNNY BONE!" Walter said, still grinning wildly.

Chara, Asriel, and Papyrus all groaned, as the two went back and forth, making puns to no end. Eventually Chara clamped a hand over Walter's mouth. "Stop. Making. Puns. Same goes for you Sans." They said, shooting glares at the two pun makers.

"Okay, okay. Let's play Truth or Dare. If you refuse a dare or truth, your out." Sans said, shrugging. Everyone agreed to this, and sat in a circle.

"I'll go first! Walter. Truth or Dare?" Chara said, grinning evily. Walter seemed unsure of the descision to make, but eventually decided.

"Dare." He said, feeling slightly confident. Chara's grin only widened.

"I dare you to fight me!" Chara said pointing at themselves. Walter looked confused. Suddenly the world went black. A box appeared and Chara stood behind it. Four buttons were at the bottom of the box. And the weirdest thing was what was in the box.

A little heart. It was red with blue patches, and cracks running through it. It glew faintly in the box. He tried to move but only the heart moved. Every second Walter got more and more confused as to what was going on.

He could see Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel standing off to the side. "So... You must be very confused. That heart in the box is your SOUL. I'll leave the rest for you to figure out." Chara said, smirking. Walter, very confused reached out to touch the button that said ACT.

Several options popped up in the box, his SOUL disappearing. The options consisted of: Check, Pun, Talk, and Stare Creepily. He rose a eyebrow and chose Check, confused at what it meant. Text rolled across the box. It read.

Chara. LV: 1, EXP: 0, ATK: 20, DEF: 20, HP: 20/20. They are a very enigmatic child. Why do they want to fight me?

The text disappeared and his soul reappeared. Chara looked their options, and also chose to check. It read.

Walter. LV: 1, EXP: 0, ATK: 5, DEF: 35, HP: 10/10. He won't talk about his past. Why is his HP so low?

Walter noticed that fights seemed to be turn based, and it was his turn. He went into ACT again, and chose to make a pun. "Well it sure was KNIFE of you to demonstrate your attack." He said, chuckling. Chara frowned and text rose across the box. Chara's DEF dropped, and ATK rose. Chara chose fight this time.

A hoarde of knives appeared before his soul, and shot at it. He quickly tried to move out of the way but got clipped by one. A new crack appeared in his soul, as he lost half of his HP. He screamed in pain, clutching his shoulder where a cut had formed.

He snarled, his left eye seemed to be glowing. Witzkonig started playing in the background. "So you wanna play it that way 'eh? Okay then." He said slamming his fist into the fight button. Chara's soul appeared on the box, and a hellfire of dark energy rained down on it. They got hit twice, and their HP dropped by three points.

Chara laughed as they exited the fight. "You are even weaker than Asriel!" They howled, with ammusement. Walter's eye twitched, in frustration. "Your turn Walter." They said, still chuckling.

"Sans. Truth or Dare?" Walter asked.

"Uh... Truth?" Sans shrugged.

'Why do you not open your mouth when you talk?" Walter practically yelled in confusion.

"Well, I physically can't. I don't know why. So it's my turn now 'eh?"

"Yeah." Walter replied.

"Okay. Hmm... Asriel, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... Truth." Asriel replied, nervously.

"What do you think of Walter?" Sans asked.

"Well, when he first fell, he was a bit shy. He was still kind though. Except sometimes he is rather blunt. He still won't talk about his past though. We've already seen that his health is really low, for a human. Overall he is a really nice person." Asriel said.

Walter smiled at this. "So, Asriel its your turn." Sans said.

"Chara. Truth or dare?" Asriel asked.

"Dare of course!" Chara yelled. Asriel walked over to them.

"I dare you to make your creepy face."

"Okay." Chara smiled creepily and tilted their head. Their eyes seemed to glow with a manic light. They made that face for a few moments, before releasing it. They turned to Walter.

"Walter. Truth or dare?" They asked. Walter answered almost instantly.

"Truth." He said, having learned what Chara's dares are like.

"What was your life on the surface like?"


	9. Smells like fish

_Walter, his big brother Jenson, and his father Martin, were working on Martin's 70 foot long Fishing Vessel, the Ebott Diamond. He had used most of the family's savings, and what little money he didn't use on drink, to buy it, in hopes of more money._

 _They were currently hauling loads of fish from the bins. They had just gotten down to the docks, when a cry rang out from the crowd. The three of them looked over to see flame and plumes of smoke rising from another ship moored behind theirs._

 _The mooring ropes started to snap one by one. Walter stood there, the smell of smoke mixing with the smell of saltwater. The cry of a firetrucks siren pierced the crackle of the fire and screams. Slowly he started to back up. He never saw the rope swinging at him._

 _A sharp pain exploded across his chest, stars swinging across his vision. Blood started to slowly drip from the cut across his chest. He staggered backwards, dazed, and fell on his back. He was dimly aware of his brother picking him up, and carrying him away from the scene._

 _"Dad, get the car running! Walter's hurt!" Jenson's voice snapped him back to reality. The fish had been loaded in the back of the truck. Jenson climbed into the bed of the truck, and set Walter down. His shirt was soaked with blood._

 _A loud booming was heard, as the fire reached the fuel storage of the fishing vessel, which had now drifted away from the dock, and began to list. The rumble of the engine brought his attention back to what was happening with him._

 _Soon they were on the way to the hospital._

Walter woke up with a start, sweating, and clutching his chest where the scar was. There was a sharp stinging sensation coming from where the scar was. He got up, and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the light and took his sweater off. The bandages on his chest were stained a light shade of red, that had since dried up. A bit of the scar could be seen peaking from the bandages. The pain was starting to fade a bit.

"Walter?" A voice asked from outside. Walter's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped a little. He looked towards the noise to see Asriel.

"What's up?" Walter said, without realizing he still had his sweater off.

"Why do you have those scars on your chest and back?" Asriel asked, concerned.

Walter looked down at himself, and then looked back at Asriel with a pained expression. After a few moments of silence, Walter decided to tell about that one scar. He would not, answer any more questions after that.

"An accident on the surface." Was all Walter would say about the scar on his chest. "A very painful one." He added. Asriel had also seen the scars on Walter's back.

"What about the ones on your back?" Asriel asked. Walter just stood there silently, a shadow falling over his eyes. Asriel thought he could see a faint red glow coming from Walter's left eye.

"I don't want to talk about those. I don't even want to **THINK** about those." Walter said, looking to the side, with a expression that read pure pain. Not physical pain... but mental, and emotional pain.

"I-It's okay! You don't have to talk about those, if you don't want to." Asriel quickly said.

"Thank you. I want to go back to sleep now. You probably should too." Walter said, with a small smile, looking down at the slightly shorter goat child. Asriel smiled and walked back down the hall towards the room the three of them were sharing with Sans and Papyrus.

' _It sure was nice of them to let us spend the night.'_ Walter thought as he laid down on his cot. He woke up the next morning, to see that the others were already up. He got up, and left the room. The others were sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

He walked over to see what cartoon it was. It was that same cartoon with the puppets from the day before. Seeing that there was no room on the couch, he sat down beside it. "So how'd you guy's sleep?" He asked.

"I slept pretty good." Chara said, not looking away from the TV. No one else replied to Walter's question.

"So what's the plans for today?" Chara asked Gaster, who had just walked out of the kitchen.

"I was thinking Walter should meet Undyne. She's the daughter of the Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Cool." Walter said "Also what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Pancakes." Gaster answered bluntly, striding back into the kitchen.

Gaster snuck a glance back at Walter. He was a... interesting child to say the least. Curious he decided to do a stats check.

-Gaster-

Walter. HP: 11/11, ATK: 5, DEF: 35, LV: 1, EXP: 0. He is a mystery. He seems quite shy, but once you get to know him, he's a good friend. He seems to be blind in his left eye. Likes to sing.

Gaster blinked and the stats disappeared. ' _He's half blind? Hmm... maybe I can do something about that.'_ He thought as he put the pancakes on the plates. He used his magic to help him carry all of it. Chara got chocalate chip, Papyrus got sphagetti flavored, Sans got regular pancakes with ketchup replacing syrup, and Asriel got regular pancakes with syrup, as did Walter.

They all quickly finished the pancakes. Everyone went to go change, except Walter. He had been wearing the same clothes ever since he fell.

Eventually everyone was done getting ready, and they set off. Gaster teleported to the Waterfall docks, while Asriel, Chara, Papyrus, Sans, and Walter rode the boat to the docks. From there they travelled the short distance to Undyne's oddly fish shaped house.

"Why is the house shaped like a fish?" Walter asked, a curious look in his eye.

"You'll see." Chara replied, snickering.

Gaster knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened and there stood a fish girl. She was about as tall as Walter. "Oh Gaster. What's up?" She asked.

"Asgore and Toriel wanted Walter to meet you, and your mom." Gaster replied. Walter steps forward, looking at Undyne with a wary expression.

"Isn't he the kid that went missing at the pool?"


	10. Punch out

"Mom, there's some people here!" Undyne called into the house.

"What do they look like?" Undyne's mom, Freija, called back.

"There's three skeletons, one goat, and two humans." Undyne, explained. Freija walked up to the door.

"Oh, hello Dr. Gaster. What are you doing here?" Freija asked.

"I'm here to discuss some things with you." Gaster replied.

"Okay, well I guess you guys can come in, but first I need to know something. Isn't that the kid who ran from the pool?" Freija said, pointing at Walter. Walter blushed and looked away. He slowly nodded. "Thought so."

Freija stepped aside to let the group in. Gaster directed to the kids to the living room, and told them to stay there until he was finished. With that, he and Freija disappeared, presumably to talk in private. Undyne turned the TV to a violent looking MMA Style show, with monsters.

Walter watched it for a little bit, but decided he didn't like it. Too much violence for him, as he'd had enough of that in his life already. He was curious about Undyne, so he decided to ask about her. "So, what do you like about this show?"

"The fighting." She responded quickly.

"What's your favorite show?" Walter asked, still curious.

"This show." She replied once again, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Do you ever watch anything besides this?" He asked once more.

"Yes." She responded again, even more annoyed.

"What else do you-" He was cut off by Undyne, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Listen Curiosity. I don't want to answer anymore questions." Undyne said, annoyance in her voice.

Walter, pushed her hand away from him. He was kind of taken aback by the name she had called him, but recovered quickly. "I have a name you know. It's Walter." Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know you have an name, but you need a nickname. Oh, how about The Thinker?" She said, stifling laughter. Walter' eye started to twitch.

"I don't want a nickname, so please stop." Walter said, irritation seeping into his voice. Chara attempts to ignore the growing tensions between the two of them. Papyrus, oblivious, as usual, just continued watching the show.

"Guys, please stop arguing." Asriel, said, trying to ease the tension.

"Don't get involved Asriel." Sans said. It was too late though.

"Butt out Goatboy." Undyne said simply.

Chara stood up, and went over to Undyne. "Don't talk to my brother like that." Asriel sat back down and crossed his arms, with a sad expression on his face.

"Make me." Undyne said stepping forwards.

"I will." Chara said, also stepping forwards. They continued until they had their foreheads pressed against each others, and were spewing insults. Walter, a bit annoyed, that he was pushed aside so easily, also started to argue.

Undyne, unable to drown him out, and wondering why she was so annoyed by him, punched him in the nose. Walter reeled back and fell, holding his nose. The tension, between the three, exploded at that point. "That's it, c'mere!" Chara yelled, as she leaped at Undyne.

The fighting was fierce, or as fierce as it can get between children. "Here we go again..." Sans muttered. Papyrus, not paying attention to the fight, just watched the TV. Asriel, tried to stop the fight, but it was drowned out by the sounds of the fight.

Sans was making things worse with his puns. Walter got back up, holding his nose. The fight was escalating, and he charged back into the fray. "Undyne, you jerk! That hurt!" He said, and continued to lecture the both of them.

"SHUT UP!" Chara and Undyne yelled, simultaneously decking him in the face. Unfortunately, in their rage, they weren't holding back and a loud cracking sound was heard. Walter fell back, holding his nose, blood dripping through his fingers and onto the white carpet.

Walter got up onto his hands and knees, breathing sharply through clenched teeth, and trying to hold back tears. He tried to make as little noise as possible, but his whimpers of pain, were heard as the room fell silent.

"Why has it gone quiet out there? What's happened?" Freija asked from the other room. Chara and Undyne looked at each other with shocked and surprised expressions. They realized that if they couldn't fix this, they'd be in deep water.

The two of them went over to where Walter was. "Walter, get up. C'mon, stop crying.~" Undyne said, shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah Walter, stop being a baby.~" Chara said, crouching in front of him. Their whispered pleas, fell upon deaf ears, as he had withdrawn to his inner world, where all he could think of, was numbing the pain. Only brief instances of the outside world slipping in.

Freija, entered the room and gasped. "What happened here!?" She demanded, sweeping her fierce gaze over them. Chara and Undyne, feel a shiver go down their spines, but neither of them would admit what they did.

Sans evaded eye contact, and Papyrus was confused, as he had not been paying attention. It was Asriel, who crumbled under Freija's scowl, and explained everything. When he had finished explaining, Freija went over to Chara, Walter, and Undyne.

"Undyne. Chara. You two sit on the couch, until I am done tending to Walter. There better not be anymore roughhousing... or else." She said, helping Walter to his feet, and guiding him to the kitchen. Once she was gone, Asriel looked at Chara with an apologetic look. She scowled back at him.

Freija began wiping away the blood, coating Walter's face, with a wet rag. All Walter could feel was the pain, from her trying to help. Gaster entered the room, holding a strange box. "Okay, what happened?" He asked, calmly.

Freija explained, as she finished wiping away the blood and tears, on Walter's face. "Oh my. I'm so sorry, about that. Chara can get a bit... competitive." Gaster said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry, Undyne is at fault too. She's always picked fights." Freija assured, Gaster of this. An awkward silence, permeated the room. Walter slowly came back from his inner world. He looked up at Freija who had a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Walter?" She asked.

Walter nodded. "Yeah... my nose just hurts a lot, but I'll be fine."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lecture my daughter." Freija said, walking off to the living room. Gaster and Walter followed her. Together Freija, and Gaster lectured Chara and Undyne. After the lecture, the two of them were forced to apologize. Chara meant it more than Undyne did.

Walter forgave them, reluctantly, and Gaster insisted it was time to go. The group got up and left the house after saying their goodbye's. "Chara, your mother will hear of this incident." Gaster said, as he walked out to the street.

"So where are we going now?" Sans asked.

"To the castle."


	11. Return to the Castle

As the group returned to the castle, Walter looked at the castle. This was the first time he had really taken the time to study the palace. The intricate design of the spires and turrets, projecting from the battlements, that rose above the ground.

Moss hanging from the walls, making the castle look, so much more rustic. The shadows it cast upon the ground, made it intimidating, but beautiful. Walter wondered how he had never noticed it before. Ominous and powerful.

As they walked up the steps, Walter found himself once again having to jog to keep up with Gaster. At least he wasn't alone in it this time. Papyrus, could hardly keep up too. Nevertheless, when they reached the top, he found himself panting and wheezing.

"Walter, Asriel, Sans and Papyrus. Can you go somewhere else in the castle? I must take Chara to her parents." Gaster said, walking off. Chara followed him, dread in her crimson eyes.

"Well, let's go to my room. Follow me!" Asriel said, setting off towards his room. Walter, Sans, and Papyrus followed him. After a minute or so of walking they reached the room. It had green and yellow wallpaper, and two beds in it. Toys were scattered about the floor.

"So what should we do?" Sans asked. Asriel, was already busy having a conversation with Papyrus. "So, Walter... you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, my nose just hurts. Why do you care?" Walter answered, and questioned.

"I kinda feel responsible for it. I should have let you know about Undyne. But hey, I shouldn't let myself get BROKEN UP, about it?" Sans replied. Walter tried to smile, but winced in pain.

"I shouldn't try to smile. Who knew a broken nose would be so sensitive?" Walter said, shruging. Sans noticed Asriel showing Papyrus some pictures he drew. The only one that really stood out was one that looked like him, except with wings, and shooting fire.

"This is me, as the God of Hyperdeath! I can shot lasers, and stars!" Asriel said, excitedly. Sans and Walter, not to interested in the conversation, began talking about something else.

"So, can you tell me anything about Gaster?" Walter asked.

"Well, he's me and Papyrus's father. He's the Royal scientist, which means he is really well respected. He works closely with the king. Oh, and most importantly, he's working on a way to by-pass the barrier that traps us here." Sans elaborated. The last thing intrigued Walter.

"Has he figured out anything about it? Like how to get past it?" Walter asked.

"I don't know. He rarely shares anything with us." Sans replied. Someone knocked on the door, and Asriel answered. A Royal Guardsman in full armor, stood in the doorway. His armor was styled like a dragon, and a boy who looked like a dragon, stood beside him.

"Dr. Gaster has sent for his sons. He is ready to leave." The Guard said, in a gruff voice, muffled by the helmet. Sans and Papyrus, began to walk out the door.

"Bye guys." Sans said as he walked away.

"Bye bye!" Papyrus said, following Sans.

"Bye!" Walter and Asriel, replied. Asriel, started showing Walter some of his toys, and pictures he drew. Then Asriel, got something from the toy chest that Walter didn't expect. A video camera, with a few videos on it.

"Me and Chara found this in the junkyard! We make movies, sometimes. Wanna see one?" Asriel explained.

"Sure!" He picked one and it showed on the screen. It mainly consisted of Asriel and Chara having a staring contest, and making faces to trip each other up. Asriel ended up losing, after Chara spontaneously yelled out 'Cactus!'

An hour later after watching several videos, Toriel knocked on the door and entered. "Hello my child. Hello Walter. How are you feeling?" She checked his bandages around his nose. "I have a surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes."

Walter closed his eyes and Toriel put a blindfold on him. She led him through the hall, and into another room. She took the blindfold off him and he looked around the room. It was medium sized, there was a bed against the wall, and clothes that would fit him, in the closet.

"Who's room is this?" Walter asked.

"Well... It's yours, until we can get you back to the surface. Until then, you are welcome to stay here with us." Toriel responded. Asgore stood behind her nodding. Walter, not knowing what to say, just stood there looking around.

Toriel and Asgore left the room, and closed the door. Walter walked to the closet. It had red and black sweaters, along with pants that would fit him. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. ' _So this is what it's like to have your own room...'_ He thought.

 _'...It's a lot more underwhelming than I thought.'_


	12. Exploration

The next day, Walter woke up early. His hair was sticking out to the right, and on his left, plastered to his head. His clothes were dirty and torn. He remembered that Toriel and Asgore had bought clothes for him, and so he changed.

He now wore a new red and black sweater, with black sweatpants. His hair still looked as if he had been licked by a cow, repeatedly. He decided that there was nothing he could do about that, so he ,left the room.

Eventually he reached the living room. Chara and Asriel were already there, playing a game of go fish. Chara was the first to notice him. More specifically his hair. "Oh my god! Your hair, looks like-" She was cut off by a laughing fit.

"Oh, hardy har har. Laugh it up." Walter said as he rolled his eyes. "Your not the one with the broken nose." He finished, sitting on the couch.

Chara feigned surprise at the words. "Walter, you have wounded me with your words." She said, rolling her eyes and smirking. "At least I'm not scared of water."

Walter's face went red, with embarrassment. He scowled at Chara, and crossed his arms. Asriel, trying to defuse the situation, suggested they all do something together. "How about we take Walter on a tour of New Home?"

' _That's what this city's called? That is one of the worst names I've ever heard.'_ Walter thought, unimpressed by the name. He shrugged. "Sure. Sounds fun." He said.

"Why not. Not like we have anything else to do." Chara said, still smirking from the burn she delivered. Sure it may have been a bit mean, but she didn't care. So what if he was mad at her? It was hilarious, and she would continue to make fun of him.

"So let's go!" Asriel said, walking off into the hall. Walter and Chara followed, still bickering a bit. Eventually, the three of them made it to the main entrance of the palace. As they exited one of the guards stopped them.

"Whoa! Where are you three going?" The Guard asked.

"We were going to show Walter around the city." Asriel replied, pointing at Walter.

"You can't leave the palace unprotected." The Guard said.

"Why not?" Chara asked.

"You are children." The Guard replied. "If you leave the palace, a guard, or an adult must be with you. It's not safe out there. Look, I will accompany you while you are out in the city."

The three could tell, no amount of arguing would change his mind, so they decided to just roll with it. The group, now consisting of four, set off into the city. "Why is almost everything grey?" Walter asked, no one in particular.

"That's just the color of the stone they were built out of." The Guard replied. Walter made an 'oh' motion with his mouth. Chara and Asriel, looked at him incredulously.

"How could you not figure that out?" Chara asked. Walter's face went red once again. Chara just smirked and turned back around. Eventually the group reached a park. It was beautiful, trees growing free, and rolling hills throughout the area.

"Woah." Walter said, walking towards the park. He had always liked nature. Chara, Asriel, and the Guard followed. Walter ran to the top of one of the hills and sat down.

"What is he doing?" Chara asked no one in particular, as the group reached the top of the hill. Walter just stared off into the distance. He gave no heed to their presence. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. He laid down and, to everyone's surprise, rolled down the hill, laughing the whole way.

Chara, watched as he rolled. Asriel shrugged, and rolled down the hill too. Chara, figuring she had nothing better to do, decided to roll with it. Literally. The only one that did not roll down the hill was the Guard, who opted to walk down.

Walter and Asriel, were sitting and laughing at the bottom of the hill, when Chara reached the bottom. She had to admit, that was pretty fun. Walter stood up and stretched. His clothes were covered in dirt and grass, as was Asriel and Chara's.

"Well, we should head back. It is getting a bit late." Asriel said, brushing off his clothes.

"Yeah." Walter said. "I had fun." He smiled. Chara nodded, reluctantly in agreement. With that the group walked back to the entrance of the park. As the four of them walked back to the palace, they noticed monsters hanging up lights and banners.

"What are they doing?" Walter and Chara asked at the same time.

"Oh, yeah! You two haven't been here long enough to see this before. They're decorating for the New Home Festival." Asriel explained.

"Who named these things?" Walter asked, incredulously.

"Dad." Asriel and Chara replied. Walter thought for a moment, before deciding without a doubt...

"...Your dad is terrible at naming stuff."


	13. Of Cake and Candlelight

_**Authors note: Hey guys! It's your author, Nightshade316. I had a lot of help from my Co-Author, the Amazing SabereCommander on this chapter. Go check out his profile, and his stories. They are really good. Enjoy the chapter! Bye!**_

Walter, Chara, and Asriel were on their way back to the palace. They had woken up that day with a late start. Chara and Asriel had insisted they explore the city , a guard chaperoning them the whole way. When they stumbled upon a park in the city, Walter had taken to rolling down the hill on his side. Soon, all of the children were rolling down the hill before running back to the top and repeating the process. Who knew how long they could have continued to roll down that hill. If not for the explosion in the air, then forever some theorized.

The explosion had been a firework that had exploded in the air. While it was mesmerizing, espescially to Walter since he had very rarely seen any in real life, it was also upsetting. The sky had begun to darken considerably, enough so that it warranted a return to the castle. King Asgore and Queen Toriel were especially strict about curfew with their children. Begrudgingly the only girl of the group- Chara, started leading them home.

Along the path to the palace they could see countless people setting up lamps and lanterns with a variety of designs and colors. They looked very beautiful to the two children of the Royal Family. The blues, magentas, oranges, and whites- so many colors that were absolutely breathtaking. Unfortunately there was a distinct lack of purples used in the lights, but that was not a bad sign. The color had simply been reserved to use by those working under the royal family, who lived on the palace grounds. Unfortunately, while the kids and even the guard smiled at the beauty around them, one failed to conform.

For Walter, everything had started out nice when they begun seeing the decorations of the New Home Festival. He was truly enjoying himself while hanging around the others. He hadn't felt this comfortable in what felt like ages. In fact there were only two other times he had felt similar to the way he felt then. When he was having his eighth birthday party and when he was at his brother's thirteenth birthday party...

The thought of the birthday party his brother held was discouraging to say the least. It was supposed to be a normal birthday party but it quickly took a turn south. Rather than getting to play with his friends, or his brother and his friends, he was stuck having to help. Setting out plates and utensils, bringing out trays of food and getting them ready to be served. Then, to make matters worse, he was blamed for an accident involving a little kid not being careful! Regardless, he was told to take responsibility for not watching the food. He often wondered why his brother wasn't asked to watch it but numerous times before was told that the birthday boy was free of such things during his special day each year.

Eventually he was allowed to go and play. The first problem was that all of his friends were in the middle of a game-he couldn't join or it would be unbalanced! The second problem was that his brother and his friends were pretty boring-one of them was pretty mean too. His brother had supposedly told him a joke and Walter didn't understand it well. His brother cursed and asked him if he understood it.

 _"Pussy, do you get it?"_

Walter didn't know what to answer for the joke, so he decided to try and figure out what it meant. He didn't get to far into his thought process before the mean friend of his older brother made a remark about him. They laughed at him and told him not to think to hard about it; otherwise, he might burn himself out from over thinking it. The worse part was his older brother, joined in on the laughing. Walter decided not to interact with them after that.

Still that didn't stop the jerk from singling him out. Walter was almost certain he was being made fun of when the older kid would look at him and snicker. Even so, he couldn't prove it as he had nothing to base it off of. His brother and his friends weren't going to rat him out, Walter's friends hadn't actually seen it when it happened. Walter was stuck with no way to solve the problem, he was so focused on thinking that he had completely zoned out while getting a slice of cake. He was also so zoned out, that while on his way back to his seat, he didn't notice the foot stuck out.

He tripped over it and failed to regain his balance. He dropped the cake while flailing and threw his hands out in front of him. It did little to stop his fall as he still face planted in his cake. The adults never figured out who tripped him, and he never got another slice of cake. Splitting the funds between his brothers and the birthday meant they could only afford a small cake for the kids. Made to help out before being blamed for an accident caused by a little snot, before being laughed at-and no cake? It was official, the day had royally sucked!

The memory of that day brought Walter down but not just because of what happened to him. He remembered being told by his father once he got home that he was acting like a little baby. He was told that he was a big boy and that he shouldn't cry over tripping and that he _certainly_ shouldn't try to blame it on his older brother's friend. It was weird he didn't remember crying, but he wouldn't put it past him. Everyone had told him he had started to cry, despite having no recollection of it, so he couldn't be upset over his dad being upset... still something didn't sit right with the whole thing but he could never figure out what it was.

"Walter? Hello! Come in Astronaut, do you read me?" Walter blinked, That was Asriel speaking... In that moment he snapped bac to reality where he found the goat kid staring at him with his companion-Chara.

"Oh, yeah-sorry. I zoned out for a moment." Walter admitted.

"Geez, it's like your completely deaf when you do so." Chara commented

"Well sorry, I was reliving a memory." Walter shot back at the girl after her remark. He still hadn't completely forgiven her for the broken nose incident.

"A memory? Of what?" Asriel asked curiously.

"Uh, well it was of my brothers birthday... Is my brothers birthday." Walter told them.

"Oh? That's cool, who would have thought you have a little brother whose birthday is the same day as today!" Asriel shouted, he really was animated wasn't he.

"Well no he's-"

"Come on, mom and dad will want to hear this!" Asriel shouted before taking off into the crowd. Perhaps he had been expecting everyone else to follow him, Walter didn't know. He did know that the guard had raced off after Asriel, leaving him with Chara. Walter raised a questioning eyebrow, before turning to Chara who held an impassive look on her face.

"How com he just ran off like that?" Chara looked at him from the corner of her eye before answering.

"He can get worked up sometimes." She answered before walking off in the direction her surrogate brother and the guard went off in. Walter followed close behind her, but found the ever growing crowds annoying.

"Hey Chara, you and Asriel are like siblings right?" Walter called out through the crowd, despite not being able to see her completely.

"Yeah, sort of-the King and Queen took me in when I fell down here. Not to long ago actually..." She trailed off.

"Well how come the knight just left us here, if your part of the Royal Family-"

"Stop." Chara told him, ending his line of thought. She had already know what his question was leading to and she didn't welcome it. It was true, while technically she was part of the royal family now, the monsters showed favoritism towards Asriel. It had stung a bit when she realized this was because she was human. Oddly enough, she quickly learned to push it to the side and ignore it. Asriel was the more innocent of the two, it only made sense that he would naturally need more protection. His words were most likely to bring up memories she had buried for the greater good-something she didn't ever want to happen.

The silence persisted until they could get onto a clearer street. With it being a main street, and wider than others, it seemed less crowded. It might've had to do with there being a holiday in the kingdom. Walter took in his surroundings and noticed how the decorations had lessened, but the view was nonetheless still spectacular. He glanced up to the wide open space and saw the palace. It was breathtaking. Candles of all colors danced in the air, and colors decorated the walls. He wondered when they had set them up as they had only been gone a few hours.

"Hey Walter?" Chara's voice reached his ears and he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"When you were zoning out, you were reliving your younger brother's birthday right?" She asked. This brought a sigh from him.

"I tried telling you and Asriel before he ran off, it wasn't my younger brother, he' barely turned 3, it was my older brother Jenson." He explained to the girl, making her fall silent. "He... he wasn't the greatest person, but I guess he was okay." Walter admitted, finding himself oddly missing his older sibling.

"That's not what your face says." Chara said curtly, making a baffled expression cross Walter's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If he was okay, then your face wouldn't have had those expressions on it." She told him.

"I still don't get it."

"When you were remembering his birthday, you didn't look happy. You looked embarrassed, shamed even." She elaborated for him, causing him to become defensive.

"Oh yeah? How exactly do you know that?" He asked her, perhaps a bit to harshly for she fell silent again. Who was she to judge his past, or him for that matter? She barely knew him and he her, he was definitely sure he had never told her about his life at home. She couldn't possibly understand his family, and him-she was a stranger! A complete and total-

"Let's just say, I know how you got those scars." She told him, continuing to walk before being lost in a crowd. Walter had stopped right in his spot when she said that. His scars... were a very touch issue and the fact that she was trying to figure out their origins... He didn't like it.

"Hey! Walter!" A voice called out from beside him, which caused him to crane his neck to look at the speaker. It was the prince, Asriel, and in his hands was some kind of... Pastry? In general shape and appearance it looked a lot like a pop tart, except with glitter and sprinkles all over it. The boy wasn't alone though, beside him was the knight who had chased after him. They approached and Asriel looked more or less fine but the knight had an air of relief about him.

"Hey Asriel." Walter said. The goat boy promptly waved back and looked around.

"Wait, where's Chara?" Walter frowned a little before replying.

"She took off into the crowd, I don't know where she went." He explained before he adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Was she brooding or happy?" Asriel asked from out of the blue.

"I think brooding?" He answered, unsure if it was true as brooding seemed to be the girls default emotion.

"Oh, then she probably went home... I wonder what set her off though..." Asriel said off handily before walking off to the palace, with Walter and the guard following.

"I wouldn't worry too much, lets just focus on getting home before your late and your parents ground you." Walter lectured Asriel, causing the goat child's cheeks to burn from embarrassment.

"Hey Drago, can you put us on your shoulders and take us home?" Asriel said, turning to the knight.

"Why yes Prince Asriel-I can in fact do so." He picked up both of them before setting them on his shoulders. "Hold on tight." He said before taking off at a brisk walk back to the palace.

Walter wouldn't lie about it, he found himself enjoying being on the knights shoulder. He could see above the crowds of people and it was sort of like riding the rides back on the surface with his family. He looked to his right and saw Asriel riding on the other shoulder with a goofy grin on his face. Ironically enough, seeing the prince of monsters smile, brought a smile to his face. He might not forever be staying with these people but he supposed he should try to connect with them a bit. If Asriel and all the others he had met were anything to go by, then maybe his situation wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
